Lips of an Angel
by mriss
Summary: Sam is with Casey and Derek's with Trish, what's going to happen and whose heart will break?Sort of based on the song. this is a one shot & song fic. I hope you enjoy it, there's a special twist in it that I know you'll like.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the LWD characters, I own most of the storyline, I do not own the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder.**

Lips of an Angel

The phone rang foggily in Derek Venturi's head. He was conciously aware that the ring was happening, he just wasn't sure where his phone. Groggily and to some difficulty Derek stood up and picked up the phone, only to be met by a dial tone. Grumbling about being woken up he crawled back into bed. His eyes lingering on the picture of the girl he'd pulled from under his pillow, his heart pounding to some degree at a realization.

_-Honey why you callin' me so late-_

Blinking for a moment Derek stared. Her straight brown hair, her deep blue eyes, her smile that was like a island of uniqueness in his old world of sameness that he'd only recently escaped. With a sigh he slipped the photograph back under the pillow, the phone rang once more. The ring penetrating his thoughts clearly this time. Dashing to the phone he picked it up with rapid breathing, she couldn't hear the phone ring.

_-It's kinda hard to talk right now, honey why you crying is everything okay? I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud-_

"Derek?" Casey MacDonald's voice filled the phone reciever, causing him to grip it tighter, losing the balance in his legs he sat down on the floor. Holding the phone to his ear intently.

"It's me," He whispered. She sighed through the huffing tears he could hear. Why was she crying? He knew better than to ask, yet he wanted to know so badly. But at the moment it wasn't his job to dry her tears, it was Sam's. So why did he decide to ask anyway. "Why are you crying Case?" He asked slowly, he couldn't let her hang up yet. Not yet.

"Nothing...I...I...I just wanted to talk to you...I've be be been dreaming about you an and I thought I shou...should" She hiccuped and went silent. Derek's eyebrows furrowed. What was wrong? HIs heart was racing and through the paper thin walls he could hear Trish stirring in her bed, to his relief she simply shifted in her sleep.

"I've been doing the same Case...what's wrong?" He said quietly. It'd been four months since they'd broken up. Four months since they'd agreed to simply be the brother and sister they never gave themselves the chance of being. He heard her sigh and could tell the tears were still there but subsided.

_-Well my girls in the next room,sometimes I wish she was you-_

Derek's eyes flittered over to the wall of photographs he and his girlfriend Trish had designed. The photos were black and white of him and her. She was beautiful, she had brown hair and bright blue eyes, but there was something in those blue eyes that was missing for him. Those blue eyes were missing the intensity of loss and sadness, the appreciation of happiness. The knowledge of love for what it really was. He cared about her, he did. But she was missing some of lifes most important lessons, she was two years younger than he. Justout of high school she felt that all she needed to do to complete her fairy tale life was marry the most handsome guy she could find and have him work for her daddy. That's it, Derek Venturi was dating a daddy's girl who had not once in her eighteen years suffered loss. Something that was so visible in Casey's eyes everytime he saw her it pained him. He loved her, she was all he saw.

"Derek...Sam and I slept together tonight..." She said slowly breathing in and out. He knew why she was telling him this. As much as it hurt to hear it he knew she needed his approval. She always did. She'd called and asked what he thought of her modeling photos...flawless...she called and asked what he thought of her choice in schools...excellent...she called and asked him everything. And he always answered, with utter honsty that made her heart wrench because it made her love him more. But it was over. As they both knew.

_-I guess we really never moved on, It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet-_

For a moment their conversation grew. She talked quickly as if there weren't enough time in the world, which in all honesty there truly wasn't. If they were caught talking to each other at three in the morning by one of their significant others extreme fights would ensue, fights neither of them could win.

"Case...are you happy?" Derek asked, feeling his face change from light hearted to serious in a flash. They'd been chatting about anything and everything but themselves. Casey gave Derek a couple updates on everything where she was as he did with her. Their family was living in the middle of the two. Revolving on a point and if the wrong wind blew with the two their world would tilt, lose balance and fall. Collapsing all stability into temporary chaos.

"N..." Casey caught herself, stopping herself from saying no. She couldnt' say no about that. Because she had to be happy, happy where she was, happy with her fiancee...happy that she was pregnant. She had to be happy. "Yes," She said numbly. Not realizing that Derek's fists had clenched and it was taking all his wil power not to shout out to her, not to tell her to stop lying.

"Good," Was all he said.

_-Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak and I never wanna say goodbye_-

Derek reached over on his desk and flipped the light on. He had to think. How was he going to process that he was on the phone with Casey MacDonald, love of his life. Everything he wasn't. She was everything to him and they weren't together. He would never understand that. He cared very much for Trish...but there was that extremity that Casey had, that thing that Derek couldn't quite put his finger on. Something insane he couldn't process. Sighing he rubbed his temple. It was no use, the era where Casey had been his was over. Because it had to be. He had no idea what was going on in Casey's head. He squeezed the phone for a moment, realizing that if Casey had been there he would have kissed her right then. How was he supposed to go to a party at his parents house for their family when Casey was there. Trish and Casey, Sam and Derek. He knew that it wouldn't end well if he were given even a moment alone with Case.

"So are you coming?" Casey asked hopefully, so badly wanting him at that party. Not really realizing that she could hurt Sam and Trish in the process. She didn't care.

"Ye...Yeah me and Trish will be there," Derek said slowly. He had to face her eventually right? With a weak smile that he knew she couldn't see he sighed and continued the conversation.

_-But girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel-_

Casey twisted a lock of her hair around her slender finger. Biting her bottom lip and staring straight into her reflection. With the cordless phone to her ear she played out what she was going to say while he was talking, mouthing the words in the mirror. She could feel his anxiety over the phone. He knew there was something she had to tell him, but then again she could tell in the way she was looking at herself in the mirror that he'd never know.

_-It's funny that you're calling me tonight, and yes I've dreamt of you too, and does he know you're talking to me, will it start a fight?-_

Derek knew that at times when it came to him Sam had gotten violent against Casey. Making him fearful to take her calls, she could get hurt worse than she already had. She knew she was in a dangerous position and she knew that she should get out of the relationship, but as long as they did not discuss their pasts with Derek it was a rock solid relationship. Except for the secrets in which Casey harbored alone, not knowing what to say about them. About Derek. About Sam. She had no idea what to do. And all she knew for sure was the she wanted Derek in her arms, it killed her and brought tears to her eyes...knowing it would never happen.

_-No I don't think she has a clue, well my girls in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on-_

"Case he doesn't know does he?" Derek asked, more of a statement really. He knew she was keeping her thoughts and talks with Derek a total secret.

"No," Casey said slowly shaking her head as if he could see. She bit her lip harder. "Does Trish?" She asked fervently, the girl who had the guy of her dreams. The daddy's girl with no pain or suffering. Where the worst thing that had happened to her had probably been a bad date. She sighed, calming her jealous rage.

"No," Derek sighed. He knew he shouldn't keep these things from his girlfriend but what could he do?

"Goodnight Derek, I'll see you at the party tomorrow." Casey said slowly whispering a real i love you in the phone, doubting he heard and pressed the off button. Casey didn't bother to hear the words in the room next to her.

"Baby I gotta go, I love you," Sam whispered into the phone, Trish flipped her cell phone shut and slid tto the other side of the bed, listening to Derek's covers rustle as he climbed back. What a party it would be.

_-It's realy good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak-_

The party was loud and noisy as Casey and Sam entered. The MacDonald-Venturi was holding a party for Lizzie and Edwin's sweet sixteens. Gathring it to be an eventful evening Casey kissed Sam on the cheek and entered her little sisters room holding a small velvet box.

"Happy Birthday Sis," She said handing the box to Lizzie. The box contained a diamond studded gold ring. A rare find for Casey's budget but once she'd seen it all practicality was lost as she bought it, every sixteen year old girl needed one. Casey knew it was the best gift there could be once she saw the sparkle in her sisters eye.

"Thank you!" Lizzie exclaimed, crushing a piece of paper into her sister's hand before slipping on the ring and exiting her room. Leaving a somewhat stunned Casey.

**one last dance. one last chance. whatever the hell it is. meet me in the room.**

**-guess**

"Derek..." Casey whispered as she crushed the note again and left the room, heading towards Derek's old one. Derek. Her heart thumped and her stomach lept as she opened the all too familiar door, only to find Derek sitting in the comfy chair by the window. George had long since redone the room for a library. She smiled at him, shut the door and locked it.

"Case..." He said standing up and walking to her, his vocie soft. They weren't sure why they were being quiet. But they were sure that they couldn't hold back from the other much longer.

_-And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel.-_

"Why do we do this to each other?" She asked. He stared at her, her eyes downcast, hoping she wouldn't have to stare into the orbs he called his eyes. She couldn't take it. This was hard.

"I never...I never stopped loving you." Derek said quietly. Casey nodded and finally met his gaze.

"Neither did I..." She said slowly and took a step towards him slowly, he stepped with her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Case...why didn't we work?" He asked, running his thumb across her cheek, brushing away the tear that had fallen. She smiled a very small smile, Derek would always carry that smile.

"I'll never know..." Casey said before crashing their lips together. A long passionate kiss that only ended when someone banged on the door.

"Derek, idiot let's go!" Edwin yelled before thumping down the stairs.

"Bye Derek." Casey said, he nodded. Tears in his eyes as she unlocked the door and exited it. She was gone again. Casey.

As she walked down the hallway it took all her will power not to start crying in racking sobs. Four months later and she still always had the overwhelming urge to cry when he wasn't around. Her heart tore apart each time she saw him or something that made her think of him. He was a part of her. She ran a hand across her stomach for a moment and went to the party, forcing a smile that fooled all party goers except for one...Derek Venturi.

_-It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel-_

"Casey MacDonald do you take this man Sam Jefferson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Casey's eyes flickered to Derek Venturi, who stood behind her husband to be. She sighed, gave a small smile and said I do. Not seeing the pained expression on Derek's face.

"Sam Jefferson do you take this woman Casey MacDonald as your lawfully wedded wife?" Sam smiled at Casey, a strange look in his eyes

"I do," Sam said enthusiastically, Trish was in the front row crying. Derek was holding back tears as was Casey and Sam could only meet Trish's gaze with pain in her eyes. The four were each broken with seperate pieces that fit the puzzle they never solved.

_-Hearing those words it makes me weak, and I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel-_

Derek Venturi stood in the hallway of his old house. Cleaning out old belongings of his own, glancing at the pictures of him and Casey when they were a couple. Pictures of Lizzie and Edwin's wedding. It'd been a few years. Then he stopped and stared at the photograph of Casey's first child. A baby boy with a smirk on his face, his eyes were Casey blue. His hair...and his smirk...Derek gasped and realized that the child in the photograph wasn't hers and Sam's. Alex Jefferson was his son. Dropping the box he ran to the car where his wife Trish stood, helping her into the car he drove to Sam's house. What was going to happen now? He sighed and looked at Casey, playing with his nephew, his son Alex out front of her house. Her face was expressionless, their was joy for her child. But there was a spark missing. The spark was Derek. Looking at Trish he sighed.

_-And I never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it so hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel-_

"I'm sorry Trish," She nodded at him and smiled.

"We both knew it would happen this way." She said and looked at Casey. "She's your soul mate, like Sam's mine." She whispered. Derek understood and nodded. Getting out of the car he walked up to Casey. Her eyes widened.

"Dere..." She was cut off as his lips connected with hers.

_-Honey why are you calling me so late-_

_-------_

**_AN: Ok originally that's not how the story was supposed to go but when I start writing I don't know what i'm gonna get and that's how it came out. Hope you enjoyed this! For real I've been thinking of working out a LWD fic to this song for a long time, I finally did. Please r e v i e w!_**


End file.
